


Casting shadows

by RimKaana



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Love Bites, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Yuki, Rape, Ryou is weird, Sexual Harassment, Teasing, Yeah Ryou talks too much and deserves an old sock into his mouth, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimKaana/pseuds/RimKaana
Summary: How far are you willing to give me your body to save him?
Relationships: Momo/Tsukumo Ryou, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome.  
> Thank you for clicking up on my little story.
> 
> I don't know if i will finish it.  
> Because i never write much and something like that.  
> I will take it as challenge.
> 
> Forgive me if it is not well written ^^° And full of mistakes.  
> I did write it down in german because it's my mother language...and some words doesn't sound right if you translate it into english.  
> But only we can do is try again and again, until it will get better.  
> Right?

He knew as soon as he saw him that he wanted him.  
He also knew that he would never own him, at least not voluntarily.  
So he began to forge an evil plan.  
It took him a few years to rise to a great producer, but it had paid off for all the hard work, he could now put his plan into action.

Re:vale should come under his label, Tsukumo Productions.  
Just to get closer to his object of his desire.

The negotiations with the current label under the Re:vale contract worked out well, the first step was taken.

He didn't know when his luck would suddenly run out.  
Everything seemed perfect and yet suddenly the tables turned against him.

The new producer of Re:vale, Ryou Tsukomo, didn't seem to like Yuki very much, and the two were often at odds and fighting verbally.  
Momo felt a little bit uneasy about and around his new producer, but he hid it behind his playful manner.  
He thought Ryou wasn't a bad person per se, even if Yuki kept telling him to stay away from him.

Well his way was a bit strange, but Momo always gave people a second chance.

One day after a successful live show he only ordered Momo in his private backstage area.  
Yuki didn't want to let him go, but Momo just said carelessly, "What will happen, he doesn't want to murder me...would he?", he joked.  
So Yuki let him go with a queasy feeling and a clenching heart, knowing this wasn't right.

He took the elevator to the ground, which is Ryou's private area. It's a bit strange to have your private room in the basement, Momo thought.  
Slowly he stepped towards the door, he would have liked to have had a fresh shower and put on something comfortable, but Ryo immediately ordered him to come over.

His hand hesitantly moved on the door to knock.  
Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" It sounded.  
Momo entered and closed the door behind him.

The producer sat behind a heavy oak table that was very ornately curved.  
He rested his face on his hands and was staring at Momo without saying another word.

Momo felt overwhelmed and insecure by the silence, so he opened the conversation.  
"Good evening, now here I am, you wanted to talk to me?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes and looked like a grinning, sly fox.  
"Sit down Momo-kun, make yourself comfortable.", He pointed to the inviting large couch.

As soon as Momo sat down on it, Ryou came up to him and sat down next to him.

"You had both a good performance today, especially you," he half purred into Momo's ear.

He blushed slightly at these words and wondered why the heat suddenly rose in his face.  
"Yes, thank you very much. Thank you for allowing us to appear on this show."

"Tell me dear Momo-kun ... Are you very close to Yuki-kun?", Ryou suddenly asked very seriously.  
Irritated by the question and childish and honest as Momo is, he replied: "Of course ! I love Yuki! I'm his biggest fan."  
You could literally feel the enthusiasm that Momo is for this man, a burning flame.

"Eh?" That's nice Momo-kun. ", He replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
"And for Yuki, you would do anything, wouldn't you?" With these words he slid a little closer to the younger boy.

Unsure and with a little bit of panic in his heart, Momo backed up to the end of the couch.  
"What are these weird questions supposed to be? I don't understand ...?"

He wanted to finish the sentence but couldn't because Ryou pushed him onto the couch.

The idol gasped loudly because of the sudden push.  
"I think you are cute Momo.", He lifted Momo's chin sugestive so that they could have eye contact.

"Don't do that, Ryou-san." He slapped his hand away like it's no big deal.  
"Now tell me what you really want from me?"

"Ah you little silly, isn't that obvious? He leaned over Momo's right ear and gave a low chuckle.  
Let his breath slide over his ear and whispered. "You."

Momo's eyes widened incredibly and he shivered with disgust.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ryou-san, but my feelings only belong to Y-", he couldn't speak further.  
Ryou had his fingernails clawed into his thigh.

"How about a little deal, my sweet peach?"

Momo snorted angrily and braced himself against him.  
"I'm not your peach and why should I make a deal with you?"

Ryou laughed, "You love Yuki and you don't want anything to happen to him, do you?"  
"I have some friends in the underground who would love to spend a few hours with their idol."  
As he said this, he pushed his knee into Momo's crotch rubbing against the fabric.

Momo's eyes stared back at him in pure shock, he knew that Ryou is an immoral man, Yuki had often warned him about him.  
But he couldn't believe it. This can not be true. It must be a nightmare. Oh shit he feels so trapped. 

"Ok what are the conditions?", he snarled angrily.

Ryou grinned all over his face. "Become my toy!"

Momo choked on Ryou's words and began to cough.  
"Y-your what?"

"Oh? My sweet peach is so innocent.", He took Momo's hand and led him to his crotch.  
"I want you to be my private slut."  
"How far are you willing to give your body to me in order to save Yuki-kun?"

The words hit him like lightning that he dared not move.

Did he hear correctly?  
His mind raced.  
What should he do?  
He would betray Yuki with it.  
But he also saw no way out, Ryou had gained too much power in the business scene, one word from him and everything was over.  
He has the power to destroy both, to ruin Re:vale.

"So? How is it? Do we have a deal?", Ryou's voice sounded sweet as honey but already impatient.  
It almost turned Momo's stomach.  
He would have loved to vomit here and yet.

Then he composed himself and replied, "Okay, we have a deal, but promise me... keep Yuki out of everything and do nothing to him."

Ryou laughed like a madman like he'd won billions in the lottery.  
"Of course...my sweetheart.", He gently caressed Momo's cheek.

"Whenever I call you you have to get in touch immediately, understand?"  
"Ignoring is pointless and will be punished."

"I understand ...", Momo replied.

"Fine, that's it for today...for now.", Ryou smiled suggestively and winked with his hand that he had to leave.

Momo ran a cold shiver down his back, he literally forced himself not to leave the room in a hurry.  
When he closed the door behind him, he ran.  
He had to get out of this building and get some fresh air in his lungs.  
Using the back exit, he took a few steps and leaned against the cold wall and took a deep calming breath.

It started to rain at first very lightly then it increased to a stormy shower.  
Momo slowly sank to the floor, put his head in both hands and wished a black hole would open up and devour him.  
What have he done?

His self-pity was broken by his happy ringtone, he looked at the display and startled, Yuki!  
Slowly and hesitantly, he wiped off.  
"Momo ? Where are you? Are you okay? I'll send Okarin over to pick you up.", Yuki's voice sounded concerned.  
"Everything's fine, it took a little longer than planned. I'm still in front of the studio. See you soon."

As Okarin came to pick up Momo, the young man was soaked wet.  
He scolded him why he didn't wait inside the building because he would catch a cold and that both of them had a tight schedule.  
But Momo waved it off and said that everything will be fine.

The car ride was very special for Okarin.  
He was used to Momo chatting and bubbling some happy stories, and he had a feeling he had a completely different person sitting in his car.

He sat quietly and melancholically, staring at the raindrops as they slid down the window pane.  
Not knowing that Okarin watched him with a little bit of concern.

The man with the glasses was typing a short message to Yuki while driving, We need a towel.

When they got to Yuki's apartment he said goodbye to Okarin and thanked him for the drive.  
Then he stopped dead in front of Yuki's door, hesitating to enter when suddenly the door was thrown open.  
Yuki stood in the middle of the door frame with a towel in hand.

"I'm back, Darling!"Momo said as loud and happy he could so that Yuki couldn't get suspicious.  
"And? How was it with him?"Yuki asked curiously and wrapped the towel around his head, rubbing him dry.

"Eh? Uhm, well, Ryou-san has given me a little more work than I would like to have.", He lied to Yuki.  
He knew that Yuki held a grudge against Ryou and he lied to him so as not to worry him, which of course hurt his own heart.

"You should take a bath.. then we should eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of work and presentation."  
Yuki whispered and pulled Momo nearer to him, to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Momo blocked Yuki's affection with his hand a little, which irritated Yuki.  
But after the relaxing bath and a meal Momo gave in and later he snuggled up to him like a kitten in bed.

The next day they should introduce their new single.  
Momo had no idea that he would already feel Ryou's sadistic streak that day.

The two idols are waiting behind the stage for their performance, twenty minutes before the start of the live show.  
They discussed the process a little more when Ryou approached them.

"Momo-kun, do you have a minute?"

Yuki looked at Ryou disapprovingly, the other returned the other's gaze with a raised eyebrow and a malicious grin.

"Yeah, just a moment...", he shouted in Ryou's direction.

"Sorry Yuki, I'll be right back.", Momo folded his hands apologetically and ran after Ryou who walked away from the two of them.  
When they were more private and a little bit far enough from the stage, he pulled Momo by his wrist.

"So my dearest Momo-kun, now show me what a good idol you are. I want to see if you can dance and sing with it."  
A vibrating egg dangled in his hand.

Momo looked astonished at first, then a little embarrassed and finally annoyed.

"Man! You are really weird Ryou-san", with these words he snatched the egg from the producer into his hand.

"I'm looking forward to playing with you...it's my pleasure." He waved the remote around with a happy smile on his face.

Momo sighed loudly and run in a hurry to the toilet.  
He had tried such a vibrating egg before, but he didn't find the things particularly stimulating.  
It was a little uncomfortable for him to introduce it so completely dryly. His producer could at least have thought about a lubricant but that didn't fit his sadistic way.  
It'll work out somehow. I'll show him what a professional I am!  
He encouraged himself.

When he got back to the stage, Yuki had already awaited him and asked Momo with a concerned look if everything was okay.

Momo nodded and gave Yuki a dazzling smile.

But Yuki felt that Momo was a little bit nervous.  
He stroked Momo's face soft with his thumb.  
"Hey, everything will be alright, ok?"

The time was up.

"Go on stage.", the Showmaster said.

So, it's time for Re vale!! Please applaud!", the moderator shouted with enthusiasm.  
They were greeted by a screeching crowd, which could hardly be calmed down.

The interview went well as far.  
"So then we come to our last question. Haruka F. (14) asks if you like to eat eggs, Momo-san?."  
The moderator laughed, "Seems to be an egg fan."

Then Ryou switched the egg to the first mode.

Startled that the egg was stronger from the vibrations than what he knew, Momo hopped up from his chair.

Yuki was a little startled by the sudden movement.

Momo's face went red. "I-I LOVE IT!" He half yelled it out.  
Embarrassed by himself and his reaction he tried to overplay his reaction with messing around and he was forming hearts with his hands.  
The vibration subsided and he slumped back into his seat.

"Haha... Momo-san! Energetic as always. So, as you know that was our last question for today.  
"Are you guys ready for Re:vales new song?" The showmaster heated up the atmosphere. 

The crowd went wild.  
Yuki and Momo positioned themselves.

"Here comes SILVER SKY ! Clear the stage for our precious Duo Re:vale!!!!"

The dance steps came across so fluently that the audience melted away, especially from the singing.  
They swung their hips to their song as Ryou switched on the vibrator when Momo's part was to sing "Ah-Ahh~ .."

Momo felt like his abdomen was hit by a lightning and he pulled himself together so as not to moan the:Ah ~ Ah ~ part.  
He failed miserably and hardcore fans probably could easily hear that his voice changed.  
Yuki heard it too and blushed slightly, wondering what's going on with his partner.

Momo nevertheless pulled himself together to deliver a good performance and to hide his excitement, even when his pants were just about to burst.  
He was really happy that he didn't have to wear a tight-fitting costume, otherwise you would have noticed his erection.

The other male noticed it when they touched their hands, how much he was shaking and when they held eye contact, he could see the pleasure into the others eyes.  
Yuki looked at him, amazed how Momo put on a erotic show and noticed also how Momo's lips trembled a little with desire.

Momo was out of breath.  
When they finished the performance and they left the stage, Yuki wanted to take Momo's hand, but he just batted his hand away.  
"Sorry Yuki!", he said as he hurried towards the toilets.

Yuki looked after him helplessly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job you two.", Ryou said. Smiling a little too cheerfully for his liking.

Yuki stared hatefully after him as he went to the toilets too. So he decided to go after him, something was wrong with Momo's performance.  
But he only saw how that their producer went to the pissor, did his business and back out again.  
There was nothing to see or hear from Momo, so he went to their dressing room.  
Maybe he would talk about it later when they are home.

Momo sat on the toilet with his pants down and carefully pulled the vibrating egg out of his after.  
"Grr!!!! I hate him. I hate him! I hate him so much! Damn!”he growled and hit the cabin with his fist in anger.  
"That was so embarrassing!"

Annoyed with himself and his big mouth, he threw the egg into another cabin where it went down the toilet with a loud splash.  
(Please Momo don't do that, you could hit a stranger..)

His pants were soiled with his fluids. He can't take it home. Yuki will question what happend about it if he sees his pants.  
So he did throw it in the trash, hoping that nobody could see or find it.

He let a little time pass to calm himself.  
Maybe he will stop at a vending machine to pull new underwear before going home and take a cool shower before to calm himself.  
So he could finally go home to shake off his everyday life.

When he got home, Yuki was already waiting for him with food.  
"Welcome back, you are late.."  
You could hear the unpleasant undertone in Yuki's voice.

He bowed for Yuki, "Really i'm sorry for being late."  
But Yuki smiled at his gesture.  
"It's okay you must be hungry, I made your favorite meat.

"Thanks, don't be angry...I'll eat later, okay? At the moment I can't get anything down my throat.", he said and threw himself on their futon.

"You took a fresh shower afterwards, didn't you?"  
Yuki didn't like it when you came home from work and didn't clean yourself, in his household everything was fresh and clean.

"Of course!", He smiled at Yuki.  
"But now let's check the news about our live performance."  
His beautifully painted nails swiped quickly over the smartphone to unlock it, he opened Twitter and looked at the Re:vale fan page, where many fans have already posted about their latest appearance.

Miru-chan  
@ Miruru 77  
wrote:  
Oh my god, what was going on with Momo-san today???  
His expression was so erotic.  
I thought I was going to white out!!! * __ *

26 retweets 2 quoted tweets  
173 Likes

Re:valle forever  
@ Revale8  
wrote:  
Is it just me ... or did you hear it too?  
That: Ah ~ Ah ~ when Momo sang... sounded like a moan.  
Kyahhh!! > /////////// <  
800 retweets 69 quoted tweets  
1069 Likes

Fan Lala  
@LalaFan  
wrote:  
Here this is the exact moment when I came in my pants.  
I felt so united with Momo.

"Insert Video"

1000 retweets 600 quoted tweets  
2900 Likes

Momo sucked in a breath.  
The fans are going wild about their performance, but mostly his.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF ...", he refrained from the rest because Yuki looked at him with an interested look and approached him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously at Momo's reaction and tried to peak.

Momo blushed and squealed then buried his smartphone under his pillow hiding it away so the other couldn't see the lewd postings, that the fangirls lusting over him.

"Oh? You don't want to show me? So i have to do it myself?"  
He was searching in his bag for his phone.

"You forget ... that I have one too."  
"You gave it to me as a gift because you would miss me so much if we could not text each other.", he said thoughtfully.  
He knelt down to Momo and kissed him gently on the cheek."

"Y-yuki ...", Momo looked at him dreamily.

The long haired did the same and opened Twitter, when he read the first tweets he had to resist a laugh.  
Momo and a sex god?  
Usually only he was Momo's sex god.

I agree with our fans, you were really very sexy today. How does it come?", Yuki whispered in his ear.

"Haha? Yes?", Momo said nervously and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Yes~", Yuki whispered again hot in his ear.

Momo shuddered, he pushed Yuki a little away from him, "Yuki if you go on like this I'll only come from your voice alone."

"And being sexy was Ryou's-san's idea.", he huffed out loud.  
Because he couldn't confess that Ryou gave him the vibrator and got aroused by it.

"Mhm, is that so?", Yuki twisted his lips into an upset smile.  
That also broke the mood.

Momo tried somehow to save what could be saved.  
"Yuki ... show me your hands."  
The older one held it out to him.  
"Oh! That doesn't work at all ... your nail polish has chipped off. Come on, I'll make it new for you."

Yuki was fascinated how beautifully Momo applied the nail polish to his nails.  
That was probably one of the advantages of having a bigger sister.

The younger man sighed to himself, somehow glad that he can sometimes distract Yuki very easily.

When Momo was finished with applying the top coat, he smiled at Yuki and took both hands to his face to blow them a little dry.

Then Momo felt a strong possessive feeling flare up inside him and he started kissing Yuki's delicate slender fingers one by one.  
Yuki closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I will always protect you and cherish you Yuki, I promise ...", he breathed against the knuckles from the elder.

Yuki was silent at these words.  
He didn't want to be protected, he wanted to be the one to protect Momo.  
His mind slipped into dark territory about the past.

He shook his head to throw away his bad thoughts.  
"Come on, let's eat something and then go to sleep.", Yuki ruffled Momo's hair.  
"Unfortunately we have so much to do in the next few weeks that we can hardly see each other. So let's enjoy this moment.", Yuki said sadly.

"Oh, that'll be fine, we have our cell phones.", Smiled the younger one and wiggled the smartphone happily.


	2. Re:Morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could really write better or express my feelings.  
> Anway welcome, or welcome back to my new chapter and thank you for reading. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty feelings and regrets

The next days and weeks were miserable.  
Both of them had barely no time to see each other, and all they had was their phone to keep in touch.  
The only good thing about it was that Yuki didn't know what was being played behind his back.  
He had a load to do with filming the dramas they are upcoming in tv.

Ryou had left Momo more or less alone since the last gig, and he had wondered if it was just a joke and a whim of his or if he might be not interested in him anymore.  
But that doesn't seem to be the case.

He stood in front of the ostentatious and luxurious apartment and turned the corners of his mouth down at the sight of it.  
His hand hesitated to ring the doorbell, but he had to press it.  
There is no escape.

So he pushed the doorbell, there was no sound?!

Must be broken?  
Annoyed of how the apartment seems so luxurious and had an ruined bell, he pushed it energetically several times until the door was thrown open.

"Momo-kun, it seems you can't wait to be with me, because you are pushing with such excitement my doorbell."

Momo rolled with his eyes forced a fake smile on his lips, and as Ryou looked shortly away from him, his face formed into a bitter grimace.

His producer opened the door more and made a welcoming gesture.  
"Come in. You must be hungry for sure? I ordered food. I hope you like it."

The younger one stepped in and wondered what his producer was going to do with him today.  
The last few days they only stayed in hotels and nothing really sexual happened.  
They played only some videogames and slept in a bed together like childhood friends.

Sometimes Ryou was watching porn on high volume but didn't bother to lay a hand on Momo even if he was full hard.  
It was so weird.  
It irritated him so much.

So the idol became curious why he was invited to Ryou's private area.

Is Ryou like a witch from a fairy tale and wanted to fatten him first, making him feel save and then...he will...  
No, Momo shakes his head about his thoughts.

"Feel yourself like at home.", Ryou said and led Momo to the dining table where he had served the best dishes and wine.

Here they come the uneasy feelings again.  
The Shame. The Guilt.  
When the idol saw the wine, he grabbed the bottle and the wine glass without thinking and poured himself a little of the expensive drink.  
It tasted good so Momo poured himself more into his glass.

Ryou laughed out loud at his behaviour. "Aren't we a little greedy?"

Momo just snorted angrily and glared at him.  
He emptied his glass in one gulp.  
It was probably better if he clouded his mind, the less he thought the less it would hurt but it was a very bad move from him.

Ryou sat with him at the table and ate with relish while he watched Momo from the corner of his eyes as the younger man drank glass after glass.

As he finished his meal, the man in the suit wiped away the last bits of food with a napkin, got up and went to the object of his desire.

Momo was half laying at the table, face down und hugging himself, visibly drunk from the heavy red wine and letting out small hiccups.

"Then let's go over to dessert. Don't you, Momo?"  
The only answer he got was a deep long sigh.

Ryou pushed the plates to the side on the big table, slowly lifted Momo out of his chair and placed him gently on the delicate wood.  
He pushed the body of the younger one slowly down so that he was laying half on the table, feet dangling down.

Momo let it happen, the wine clouded his mind and made him numb and sleepy.

Ryou watched him, as he spread the body of the young man out before him like a buffet.  
"Bon appetit," he whispered into Momo's ear.

No reaction.  
He laughed inwardly. How nice it is to get what you want, no matter how.

Tsukumo pulled Momo's sweater down a little so his lips could make contact with Momo's soft neck.  
His lips moved up and down far too gently.

Finally a reaction.  
"Yuki...that tickles!", slurred Momo and giggled.  
Angry because the younger one only had Yuki in his mind, he bit down to call him back to his senses.

"OWH! You fucker!", Momo exclaimed startled as his eyes flies wide open and he fell into a gibberish language which Ryou did not quite understand.

Ryou laughed sadistically. "I just wanted to see whether my beautiful prey is still in this world.

"Oh, shut up!", Momo replied annoyed, coming slowly to his senses again.  
In response Ryou went up to his throat again and sucked on it.

"No- Don't! My neck...", He tried to cover his throat with his hands but i was useless.

Ryou pinned his hands above his head overpowering him, and the younger man let it happen, afraid of the things the older man would do to Yuki if he didn't do what he wanted.

"Don't make me a hickey where everyone can see it...", Momo's voice sounded thin and pleading now.

"Oh? I don't think you're in a position to boss me around."

Momo became again painfully aware of the position he was in.  
He was just a toy, his toy. Reduced to nothing.

Ryou continued to lick Momo's neck.  
The idol grimaced in disgust when he heard from Ryou how great he tasted.  
Another bite followed with a slurping sound and his neck felt so disgusting slick and wet.

"Please...", Momo begged again and suddenly he felt sick, his head spun and his gastric juice rise up his throat.  
With the last strength he could muster he pushed Ryou away from him.  
He held his hand over his mouth and vomited, everything spilled onto the floor between him and his culprit.  
"Ugh"......

Ryou hissed, looking at floor and at Momo in disgust.  
The mood was ruined.

He cleaned up this mess and then Momo, so that he was halfway handsome and presentable again.  
Then ordered his protégé a taxi, put him carefully in it, and ordered the taxi driver to drive to the address he gave him.  
That was his little punishment for that bad evening.

Next time he had to be more careful that the younger one didn't drink too much.  
It seems he couldn't hold his booze very well.  
Apparently Momo wasn't as drinking experienced as he thought.  
But his sweet face, flushed from the alcohol, had aroused him so much and he thought that he would jerk off on the imagination of it.

The taxi drove straight to Yuki's apartement, as they arrived the driver had to drag Momo out of the taxi because he refused to get out.

When it was finally done, Momo was standing in front of Yuki's front door.  
Swaying to the left and to the right.

His head hurt so much and everything was spinning in front of his eyes and somehow he managed to find his key to unlock the door.  
Momo went into the house and immediately tripped over his own feet.  
With a loud BANG!, he went down and just layed there on the plush carpet.  
Startled by the noise, Yuki went down upstairs of his bedroom to see which uninvited guest was making this kind of noise at the late hour.  
His eyes widened in shock when he saw Momo lying there on the floor.

"Momo?"  
"Momo! What's wrong with you?"  
He leaned down to him and slowly turned him over on his back, immediately the smell of alcohol hit in his nose. 

Yuki made a face in disgust, "Ugh!, you stink so much from the alcohol. What happened?"  
He was holding his nose to keep the bad breath away from him.  
Neither he got an answer because Momo was pretty withdrawn and hardly responsive, totally passed out.

He went away to prepare Momo's futon in the living room, to transport him over here to sleep his drunkenness out.  
When he wanted to undress Momo and wash him, he noticed the huge hickey on his neck.  
Also he noticed that Momo didn’t have a sweet smell of its peach smell as usual.

He smelled like wood and sand now.  
It reminded Yuki of something, but he couldn't figure it out yet where he had smelled that kind of scent before.

All the time we couldn't see each other because of the work we have to do.  
Then you won't answer your phone either.  
And then you come home to me in this state.

Yuki thought bitter as he gently washed Momo and get him dressed for the night.  
When he was finished he looked worriedly at his silhouette again, prepared some water and aspirin then went to bed too.

He knew that Momo liked to go to drinking parties, but he never crashed like that before and came home covered with hickey spots.

However, the jealousy simmered in him a little but he trusted Momo that he would never cheat on him, so he calmed himself down again.

He resolved to ask Momo about this incident the next morning.  
But when he woke up on the next day, Momo was gone.

Disappeared.

He had slept far too long again as always, and Momo was a morning person.

Today they had an appearance together on a live show.  
He didn't feel like it.  
He didn't want to see Yuki, he felt horrible and had an hangover.

Such egoistic feelings.

When Yuki got into the studio, Momo was already in the mask.  
The make-up artists bustled around him excitedly.  
"Momo-chan ... say did you have a wild night last night?"  
Momo smiled half-heartedly and grimaced, "You could say that so?"

"KYAHHHH !!!", the professionals were beside themselves and began to put make-up on his neck, which turned into all colors.

That damn Tsukumo, Momo cursed him in his mind.

"We didn't even know that Yuki could be such a wild beast."

Momo gave a throaty laugh, you could hear the bitter undertone in his voice, which he tried to cover up with his cheerfulness.

"It wasn't Yuki ... Sorry. Yuki is a gentleman."

A murmur went through the set and thus the whispering with whom Momo was probably spending a hot night.  
"Please, treat it discreetly, will you?"

Yuki, who was listening at the door then entered the room and looked over at Momo.  
Their eyes met across the mirror for a millisecond.  
Suddenly Momo jumped up as if stung by an tarantula and quickly left the room.

“But Momo-chan we are not finished!!”, the make-up artist shouted after him.

Even more whispers on the set.

Yuki wanted to run after him, but he didn't get far because the make-up artist and the hair-styler surrounded him to put on make-up and styling his hair.

The mood later in the live broadcast was more than depressed.  
Momo kept avoiding Yuki's eyes.  
The fan service was only half-hearted because Momo hesitated all the time.

The fans brought their displeasure down on countless platforms.

It was just the Momo fraction attacking the Yuki fraction.  
Because Yuki seemed so cold to Momo.  
And the Yuki fraction yelled at them, whether they are blind and insensitive.

It was Momo who was strange and avoiding the other.  
The internet really exploded about it.

When Momo read through everything later that day, tears welled up in his eyes.

It's not true at all! You all don't know anything about Yuki! He is the most caring person here on earth.  
He said defiantly.

"It's all my fault, I'm not a professional...nowhere..."

Yuki was at the end of his advice.

He didn't know what to do next, he just couldn't reach Momo anymore.

"And you idiot said you would never worry me.", Yuki grit his teeth.  
He had to find out what the reason is for Momo's atypical behavior.

So he asked Okarin for his help.  
He suggested to attach an transmitter on him so that they could secretly identify his position.  
Somehow Okarin managed to bring the device on Momo's shoes.  
Hoping he would always carry it with him and that the electronics would go undetected.  
Apparently they were lucky because they could plot out his position.

Tsukumo's appartement was given as the location.  
"There you go...", Yuki gasped and clawed his fingernails stressed into his legs, frustration washing over him.  
How often did he tell Momo not to get too close to Tsukumo.  
"Everything will be fine Yuki.", Okarin tried to calm him down. "First, let's see if he's involved."

Hours and hours passed and Momo just didn't get out.  
The two men who had to sit and wait, almost fell asleep in their seats, when Yuki startled and whispered.  
"There he is, he's coming out."

"Okay, let's keep following him."  
Okarin moved the car slowly in his direction.

Yuki's nerves ran out.  
"I've had enough, I will now confront him."  
Okarin looked puzzled at Yuki when he grabbed the steering wheel and twisted it.  
The car spun around and he brought the car to a halt shortly before Momo.  
The door snapped open and he dragged the completely overwhelmed Momo into their car.

"Huh? Okarin ?!", Momo muttered and let out startled sound. "Since when did you go under the kidnappers?", He tried to joke.

"Since I hired him to do it.", Yuki replied coldly.  
Now did Momo notice that Yuki was also sitting in the car and panic rose in him.

"Let me out! What's with you two? HELP!"  
Momo screamed and hit the windows of the car aggressively and kicked the seats like crazy.

"Please Momo-kun. Stop it! I can't concentrate while driving. Don't make it harder than it already is.", Okarin sweated.

"Are you going to quit it, Momo !?"

Yuki's icy voice made his heart freeze to death and he stopped resisting for the time being.

Okarin helped to get Momo out into his apartment.  
Then he said:"No fighting." And left them alone.

Yuki immediately locked the door to be on the safe side, because he wasn't sure if Momo wouldn't run away again immediately.

"So ..we have to speak."  
His hand gripped Momo's wrist roughly and he dragged him into the bathroom.

It was an act of strength than Momo fought back with all might.  
"Let go of me, YUKI!", he screamed in panic.  
It was really the first time that he felt afraid of him.

Yuki pushed him in front of one of the large mirrors and Momo looked to his horror when he looked inside, the result of today's session with Ryou.  
Not again. It must be an nightmare, right?

His whole throat was kissed sore and he looked through the mirror at the reflection of Yuki's angry face.

"What does that mean, Momo?"

Momo just avoided his gaze. And tried to feigned innocence "Uhm nothing? What do you mean?"

"Well ...that ?, Yuki touched Momo's neck and ran his fingers over the countless hickeys.  
Momo gave a desperate groan.  
"That doesn't mean anything. Yuki ... please?"

A loud slap echoing back from the bathroom walls.  
Stunned by what happend, Momo opened his eyes wide and held his cheek that burned like fire as he searched Yuki's gaze questioningly.

Did that really happen? Did Yuki, his Yuki slap him in the face?

With tears in the corners of his eyes and trembling lips, Yuki stood in front of him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Or blind? You avoid me. Come home late. Or not at all. I barely see you..."  
"You reek of alcohol and that expensive, disgusting perfume Ryou always wears, not to mention the hickeys."  
"What's the matter with you? Why are you doing this to me?" Yuki had so many questions on his mind.

Momo felt that his legs gave up and he sank to the floor.  
"Yuki ... I'm really sorry…. I can't talk about it."  
"But please trust me. I'm not cheating on you or something."

His hands clawed into Yuki's pants and he held onto them as if it were the only thing that could give him strength.

"I love you. I want you to trust me." He smiled sadly at him and then lowered his eyes to the floor in shame.

Yuki didn't know what to think of it.  
Why couldn't Momo talk about? What was bothering him?

Then he slowly knelt down next to the younger man, took a deep breath and hugged him.  
"I trust you..."

Momo sobbed ugly as he heard those words.  
Then the long-haired man gently pulled him back up on his legs.  
"Come we go shower together, let's get this horrible scent of off you."  
He began to undress Momo.

"You don't have to do that, i can do it by myself.", he fidget.

Yuki gave off an seme aura and Momo's heart skipped a beat and he let him do what he wants.  
Momo was going in first and Yuki followed after him, turning the water spray on and he began to distribute the shower gel gently over Momo's body.

The younger one hummed in joy, Yuki's touch felt always so good and soothing until Yuki began him too scrub more aggressively.

Shocked by the sudden pressure, he yelled "Yuki-stop it...it hurts! What's gotten into you?"  
Yuki awoke from his possessive trance and looked guiltily at Momo's red back.  
"Sorry, I-", Ashamed of himself he crouched down and clapped his hands in front of his eyes.  
He never felt that way and this new feeling frightened him a little.

At least the shared shower felt good before they went to bed.

When was the last time they shared a bed together? Momo thought quietly.  
It felt save and home but the remorse nagged on his soul.

He wanted to be alone after his session with Ryou.

But he couldn't turn down Yuki's desire for intimacy.  
He was laying to the side with his back facing to Yuki as he let sleep claim him.

When he woke up in the morning, Yuki had his arms tightly wrapped around Momo's waist.

"Ugh~", Was Yuki always so clingy? He tried to free himself from the older man's grip in vain.

"Yuki! I have to go to the toilet. Let go of me!", moaned Momo.  
But his nagging went unheard, instead he felt Yuki's soft lips on his neck.  
He froze.

"Mhm..Y-yuki ...", he hummed in response. Momo's heart literally tightened at these tender kisses.  
He felt his lovers lips move gently up and down, as if they wanted to be a plaster for every wound on his neck.

The two could lie like this all morning when the silence was broken from a certain ringtone.  
The younger one from the idols wanted to get up and go to his cell phone but Yuki wouldn't let him.

"Let go of me Yuki, it's important!", he said more or less panicked. Knowing that it was Ryou who just called.  
He has assigned it its own melody.

Yuki started to shift in the sheets, mumbling drowsy.  
"More important than me?", Yuki looked at Momo questioningly and hopefully.

"I'm sorry." Momo avoided his gaze and freed himself from Yuki's tight grip. He half stumbled on the way to the phone when the Caller ID expired.  
His heart sank.  
Not good. Then a text message came on his cell phone. Not good at all.

He opened the text hastily. 

You disappointed me. My darling. I have a special present for you it's in your mailbox. Don't be late tomorrow.  
Here is the address where you have to go.  
R.T

He bit his lower lip from the stress that they started to bleed.  
"Damn it!" He shouted out loud. 

He really didn't say that out loud, did he?

"Momo? What's wrong? Tell me?"

The only answer Yuki got was a shake of Momo's head and a look regret.  
There he was again that other Momo he didn't know.  
The Momo he can't reach.

Yuki looked after him worriedly when Momo gathered his things in the room, he saw that Momo was struggling with something, but why?  
What did their producer have to do with the whole thing the more he thought about it, the more it confused him.  
What kind of dirty game is Tsukumo playing with them?

When Momo left the apartment, his last words were.  
"No matter what will happen, I will always protect and love Yuki."

"Baka! I don't want to be protected, not again! He yelled out and hit with his fist on his thigh in frustration.  
"Not again...please..."  
“Don’t leave me. Don’t go to him.”

It was the first time he heard Yuki beg.  
He hesitated what he should do.  
His heart tightened when he heard his lover's words.  
But he couldn't stay, the only answer he knew was running away.

The door closed and left Yuki back in his misery.

The only thing left to him is to follow Momo to see if he continues to meet with Ryou and watch secretly over him.  
But Momo thwarted their plans, he discovered the tracking device and removed it.

The GPS-tracking from his phone was also off.

So Okarin and Yuki groped in the dark where they could find the idol.


	3. Casting shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here....I made it.
> 
> Ryou is having a fun time?  
> Yuki has a hard time.  
> Momo having no fun at all.
> 
> That's the part were things are going down for Momo.  
> I'm sorry U__U
> 
> Hope you don't cringe that much about my writing like i did. ^^°

After he left Yuki, he went to his home and headed to his mailbox.  
What will Ryou have packed in there?  
When he opened his mailbox he saw a huge black parcel so crammed with items that he couldn't even get it out.  
He finally made it with great difficulty and unlocked his front door.

Curious, he went straight to the table, placed the parcel on the desk and sat down.  
Now he started to explore the contents, carefully he opened the packaging and a letter came to light.  
Momo unfolded the paper and started to read.

Sweet Momo, surprise me and choose a nice combination. Here is the address and time when you have to appear.  
At the line "only condition" he blushed up to his ears and furiously crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it carelessly behind him.  
"Pervert!", He grumbled and set about preparing everything carefully on the table.  
Halfway satisfied with his choice, he tried to spend the rest of the day playing video games. Distracting himself from the dark thoughts leering into his mind.

The silence was only broken by his phone. Yuki called him non-stop.  
"Please Yuki ... don't make it harder for me than it already is."  
He took his phone and placed it under several pillows, tried to stifle the melody.  
He also felt as if he was choking on the tears that were running right now down his cheeks.  
The night was miserably long and Momo hoped that the new day would come soon, so that he could get his meeting with Ryou over with.  
Plagued by nightmares that Yuki left him and their fans despised them, he woke up drenched in sweat the next day.

He struggled to get on his feet then he went immediately to the bathroom, took a shower, then made the rest of the preparations for the day.  
Checked his phone again later. No new messages. That's right. He blocked Yuki's number after countless calls.  
After the shower he tried to relax a bit until it was time to go.

He put on his outfit and wrapped a black cape over his half-naked body combined with black sunglasses.  
Nervously he called himself a taxi, because he was somehow glad that Ryou had arranged for him to order a transport service at his expense, with the strange disguise he was wearing he doesn't want to be seen in public.  
The taxi driver didn't dare to talk to him the entire ride, just threw him suspicious looks through the mirror.

The car drove to the outskirts and into a small piece of forest.  
Momo thanked him with a generous tip and then disappeared into the bushes.  
Ryou informed him that he should connect to his phone via GPS to find his exact location.  
"Man, what a creep. Now I have to fight my way through the shrubbery.", Momo grumbled.

He walked for a while through the dense forest, dusk was slowly setting in when he found a small but stately wooden house at the next fork into the road.

It reminds me of the movie 'Cabin in the Woods', at the thought of it a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
He felt like a little lamb in front of his butcher and from sheer discomfort he pulled the cape closer to himself.  
Slowly he approached the massive wooden door and knocked three times, as ordered.  
Suddenly the door jumped open a centimeter with a creaking noise until it was jerked open and Ryou stood in the door with a gun, pointing it on his head.

Momo's eyes widened in disbelief and his mind raced as he stared into the opening of the rifle.  
Was that his punishment? Did Ryou really want to shoot him down?

Resolute, he grabbed the barrel of the pistol to point it up in the sky, then the sound of a PENG!  
Glitter and confetti spilled over Momo's face and spread over the rest of his body.

"Eh?-Uwah?!!", Relieved that Ryou didn't want to shoot him dead, he let out his holding breath.

"Oh? Did I scare you, Momo? I'm sorry.", He laughed in amusement with a false apologize falling from his lips.  
"Welcome to my little hunting lodge. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun today."

Since the younger boy did not move in and stood firmly outside, he put a hand over his shoulder and slowly led him inside.

When he entered the house, the first thing he noticed that it was lit by only candles, then his gaze went high up on the walls.  
Where innumerable animal heads were hanging, they stared at him with their lifeless eyes and he had a feeling that they are mocking and judging him.  
Ryou really had a strange taste.  
"You chase Ryou?", Momo asked time-wasting.  
"Yes, aren't my trophies beautiful? I shot all of them myself. But the most beautiful prey must be still taken today.  
With a lascivious smile on his face, he slowly sank into a victorian sofa, the red velvet caught him invitingly.

"I prepared a cake, i made it myself.", he said proud and gestured to the table standing near by himself.  
"Come to me, Momo."  
Ryou patted his thigh encouragingly.  
Momo's gaze swayed nervously between him and the cake, then he walked slowly towards him and stopped in front of Ryou.  
Ryou put his chin in his hand and mused.  
"Before we get to the cake, I want to know what you've chosen. I'm bursting with curiosity. Take off your clothes!"

"So demanding!", Momo huffed.  
It was a clear order that Momo shouldn't deny and yet he clung to his cape like a helpless child, refusing to remove it.  
He even took a few steps back.  
Ryou lost his patience with him, got up and jerked his garment down.  
Momo swallowed hard.  
Ryou's eyes lit up with sexual desire as he looked at Momo's exposed body and he whistled approvingly.

The outfit Momo wore was a mix of a pink harness and a very tight mini skirt with a pink and black checkered ruffle.  
His penis peeked out underneath, a little cheeky.  
He circled Momo like a wild animal that blew to attack and then stopped abruptly behind him, then crouched down and stared up at Momo's butt.

"Then let's see what you chose here. What will it be?", He played with the hem of the miniskirt and slowly pulled it up.  
When he bared Momo's buttocks, a bunny tail came out in between.  
Momo had decided to wear a rabbit anal plug.

"Ahh, how cute Momo.", He clasped his hands.  
"I was in hope, Momo would go for the doggie-tail because you are always loud and complaining to me like one and it sounds like, WAN! WAN!"

"You don't like it? Then i will go and change myself.", Momo was about to go, feeling so angry about Ryou's complaining.

Tsukumo got up from the ground, pulled him back on the harness and pressed Momo against his crotch.  
Slowly grinding on his ass so that he could feel his excitement.  
The younger gasped, shocked.

"I never said that i don't like it. Can you feel me?", He breathed into Momo's ear.  
As the the idol trembled in response, he let go of the harness and Momo stumbled forward.

"But there is still something missing to perfect the look.", He turned away briefly and came back with a rabbit ear hoop.  
When he put it on the idol he smiled and said, "Perfect!"  
He gave Momo a slap on his buttock.  
The idol winced at the fierce touch and stared back angrily.  
Ryou ignored the fiery look of anger and went back to the sofa, he stood in front of it and asked Momo to come closer.

"You are so cute like this. But Momo why do you cover your cute nipples with that stickers?"  
He pointed out at the peach-shaped stickers, they are clinging tight around his pink buds.  
Momo flinched about the sentence, he should have known it better, rather to distract him, he got his full attention.

"It's none of your business.", Was the bratty answer he got. Momo remembered the last meeting of them. Ryou was so attached to the nipples in the porn video they watched together, and it was kinda weird.

"Oh? None of my business? That's so mean of you Momo. I want to see them. Let's remove the stickers.", He sing-songed.  
His hands were on Momo's chest and with one flick of his wrist, he easily tore them away.

Momo's nipples got erect from the sudden friction and they looked so inviting to suck.  
Ryou couldn't restrain himself anymore and his mouth sucked greedy on the left side, he bit down as he pinched the right one with his fingers until both are red an angry.  
Momo scrunched his eyes and tugs on Ryou's hair, telling him silently to stop. He doesn't want to feel the slimy tongue on his skin. He hates it.  
Satisfied with his bitemarks he left on Momo, he let himself fall on the sofa and commanded that he wanted too eat cake now and Momo had to serve him.

This time Momo went to work without resistance, bringing him the desired piece of cake and the tea that was put on.  
Ryou took the service and immediately ordered Momo to kneel in front of him.  
Momo stared defiantly into Ryou's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?", He gave Momo a light kick with his foot against his ankle.  
Momo bared his teeth with a retort on his lips but kept silent, moved slowly to the ground and was kneeling in front of him.  
"Let's play a game Momo, If you win I'll reward you with a piece of cake. If not you will be punished.  
"On all fours with you."

"As if I would lose to you.", Momo said stubborn, confident of victory.  
He forced himself to get onto his hands and knees in front of him.

"Oh? We'll see that in a moment." You will be my table, do not move too much, if you pour something out or if something from the cake touches the floor you have lost and will be punished immediately.  
"I determine the duration."

Ryou was very impressed of Momo's endurance.  
He was staying over an hour, not moving, not making a single sound.  
It literally bored Ryou and he decided to remedy the situation, he leaned forward leisurely and gently stroked the fur of the anal plug with the heel of his hand.  
Due to the gentle breeze caused by Ryou, goose bumps formed onto Momo's buttocks. The idol tried not to shiver.  
Ryou grinned devilishly, he noticed the slowest struggle and pushed the anal plug more firmly into his hole.  
Momo winced every time Ryou pushed the butt plug into him but he somehow managed not to spill anything.

Sweat slowly formed on Momo's body from the tension.  
And Ryou thought it was time to reward him.

"You can now get up and sit on me.", He said as he removed the cup and the plate then patted his thigh again.  
"Sit down."

Momo did as he was told and slowly sat down on Ryou's lap, his knees hurt, they were a little bit sore from the scratchy carpet Ryou had laid out.  
Ryou took another plate of cake, divided it bite-sized with a fork and held it in front of Momo's mouth.  
"Now say nice AHHHH ~"  
Momo closed his eyes and opened his mouth timidly.

"Go on, stick out your sweet little red tongue.", Ryou demanded.  
He shyly poked his tongue out of his mouth, he expected the creamy taste of the cake but instead felt a bitter liquid that was trickled onto his tongue.

Startled, he choked and wanted to spit it out.

Ryou hissed at him that he shouldn't dare to spit it out.  
So he swallowed it desperately down.  
Half gasping, he asked what Ryou had fed him.

"Don't worry, just a little of a new designer drug and an aphrodisiac so that not only I have fun. You are a really good boy Momo. As sweet as my peach cake. And i wanto to make you feel good."  
He gave the younger one another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Today I'll savor you to the last."  
He whispered in a low voice, licking at his earshell and bit down.

Momo cringed so hard he wanted to spit in his face for these words and kick his balls.  
But the fear of what would happen to Yuki stopped him.

As he fed Momo, he continued, "You know, lately....I've given you more or less time and not pushing you. But I'm tired of waiting."  
A piece of cake cream got stuck to Ryou's index finger and he held his finger against Momo's lips.  
"Clean that up.", He pressed his finger against Momo's lower lip.  
Already a little intoxicated by the drug that slowly spreads through his body, Momo set about willingly licking the cream away.  
He sucked on Ryo's finger and teasingly bit on his ankle.

"I know a better use for your sweet mouth.", He withdrew from Momo's moist mouth and gently caressed his lips.

When their eyes met, Momo went completely red in the face.  
He was embarrassed and at a twist with himself. He blushed even though he didn't want to. Responding to Ryou's ribaldry when he shouldn't.  
He didn't want any of that, but he teased Ryou with his doings and looks.

"How cute, how easily you get flustered."  
He was picked up bridal style by Ryou and carried to another room.  
"L-Let go of me! I can go alone!", Protested Momo. He kicked his tormentor in vain.

"Defend yourself as much as you want, it won't be of any use to you."  
"You make me even hornier with it, although I would rather prefer to hold you in my arms like a mindless doll."  
He threw the idol unceremoniously on the king size bed, when he came up with his ass on the bed, Momo groaned loudly.  
The anal plug had hit a certain point in him.

Irritated by the way Ryou treated him, he glared at him, his cheeks flushed with anger and shame.

"What a great expression, Momo. Let's see what other facial expressions I can get out of you tonight~"  
He crawled up on the bed and grabbed Momo's ankle and pulled him closer to him.

The skirt that the idol was wearing moved up and Ryou could now catch a glimpse of his semi-hard member.

Satisfied that the drug starts to work he began to lick Momo's nipples again until they stood up curiously.  
He was of the opinion that he had now done enough for the other, he tore Momo by the hair and positioned him in front of his loin.

"Get him out."  
When Momo didn't react, he pressed his face against his crotch.

The younger one made a noise as if he was about to puke.  
Not again.  
"Now don't act like that.", He tutted.

Momo's hands clenched in Ryou's pants tugging at the luxurious fabric of the suit.  
Tsukumo sighed and said with a theatrical wave of his hand, "You have to do everything yourself here."  
He fiddled with his zip and freed his aroused member.  
"Come on, make him full hard."

Momo lowered his eyes and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, trying stubbornly to ignore the problem.  
The drug made him willing, but he kept be bitchy.

Ryou gently turned his head back to him.  
"Come on be a good boy, open your sweet mouth wide."  
"You know one phone call is enough and my friends will go to your darling. We can watch a live broadcast right here and now."  
"I wonder what they will do to him, beat him.. then fuck him. Or will they use only his mouth as a cumdump. I wonder if he can ever sing after that."

"Or what about sweet Riku? I find him so cute and he is so adorable. If you don't want to do this, i could lure him easily with chloroform in my bed, taking him instead of you."

"Stop it you monster! Let Riku out of this, he is too innocent!"

"Is that so? Then spread your mouth wide for me for his sake to protect your dearest."  
These words broke Momo's resistance and he formed his mouth to an tiny o.  
Tsukumo sat back on the wide bed, spreading his legs a little to give Momo the access he needed.  
"Glad that you made up your mind. I know you will like it.", He shoves his halfhard dick forcefully down into Momo's throat.

Momo was not really experienced about giving blowjobs most of the time Yuki always did all the work when they are making love, in other word he is a spoiled Pillow princess.

He tried to work more with his hands than his mouth, so he stroked shyly in slow motion the foreskin up and down.  
He was lost in his thoughts while doing it, thinking of the difference between Ryou's and Yuki's dick.  
Yuki's was large, delicate and slender his skin was so silky the tip of him was in a cute pink colour.  
He had only one thick vein popping around his dick while Ryou's cock was large, thick and massive in his hands, full of veins and an angry red color.

After playing with his hands he kissed the tip and let his tongue swirl around the slit.  
Remembering how Yuki often did it to him. Yuki kinda liked it to suck him off.  
The thoughts of Yuki doing it, aroused him and he kept going, sucking more inch from Ryou's dick into his mouth.

"Good boy, that’s a way better. What a greedy bitch you are. Keep going.", He purred in delight.  
Momo grumbled at the pet name. He is not a bitch.  
Tsukumo pushed some of Momo's bangs out of his face to have a better watch on his mimic.  
The entire time his eyes were closed but still focusing on giving him pleasure.  
He licked the shaft like a kitten and nibbled a little on the soft skin, he knew how to tease.

Ryou didn't come yet but Momo could feel the precum on his tongue.  
It makes his mouth sticky and it tasted like old mustard.  
Also he wanted to stop, because the older man is now trusting ruthless in his mouth.  
And he didn't know how much of this he could take it.  
He writhed at the sudden pace and began to tremble.

Momo's tongue wrapped around the glans so tightly in the hope that Ryou would come soon and sucked harder.  
Ryou felt that he is not lasting any longer observing the facial reactions of Momo for a while until he had enough.  
Grasping him rough by the hair and tilting his head up.  
"Enough!"

Momo gasped letting his dick fall out of his mouth with a wet pop and filling his lungs with air.  
Salvia and precum dripping down from Momo's swollen red lips.

That was it. That expression was all Ryou needed to cum hard into Momo's face, splattering his come everywhere in thick spurts.  
Momo flinched in surprise and instinctively closed his eyes.

"How lewd. That is a good look on you.", He cupped his cheeks.  
"Oh how i wish your precious Yuki could see you like this. Sucking me off. He would be so disappointed, ne Momo?"  
He wiped the cum with a tender gesture with a tissue from his face.

"You are a Psychopath!", Momo spit out in anger and tried to run away.  
The drug confused him, he felt so aroused but also so angry and he wants to run and so he did.  
Because the things they are doing are the worst.

Ryou is an animal not an gentleman like Yuki.

"How impressive you can even stand up and run away with that drug in your blood circle."  
"Maybe i should have dose it higher. But that is not good, come here."  
He drags him back on the wrist and easily got him on the bed again displaying him how he wanted him to be.

Momo's body struggled so hard and he went limp into his arms. He hoped for everything it would be over soon. But his prayers went unheard.

"Let me be reward you, for the good blow job you gave me."

Momo shook his head wildly.  
He doesn't want an reward, he wanted to be in Yuki's arms.

"No? But it seems you little friend up down there is in so much pain. Look he is oozing precum like crazy."  
"I make you feel good, i promise my sweet bunny, he cooed in his ear as he touched his dick."

His body shuttered and he was grinding into Ryou's palm in response.  
Damn that drug.

Ryou pulled the idols lower body up in the air and placed his legs over his shoulder.

"Whah? What are you doing?", he bit on his lips.  
Momo could sank into a hole for embarrassment.  
His ass is so close to Ryou's face.

"Let me play with your sweet little hole."  
Raking his eyes up and down over Momo's body, in hunger and in a carnal desire.  
He removed the anal plug that was still inside of him, after that he sniffs and licked over the rim then savouring it with such a hunger like he is starving for years.  
Swirling his tongue inside and outside, licking the pink hole of Momo with delight.

"N-No...", Momo cries out trashing underneath him.  
"Please, the lube...S-stop! It feels weird. Don't!", The words falling non stop from his lips like a prayer.

For the first time Ryou stopped in his tracks and pushed Momo's body full into the bed.  
In an instant he was over him and playing furthermore with his butthole.

"But, right here", His long finger poked into Momo's ass and prodding his sweet walls.  
"When i stroke you here. You make such pitiful cries. While your cock throbs and begs for more. How adorable."

Ryou's hands presses down against his stomach possessively and spreading his legs with full force and suddenly biting in his thigh.

"Hngh?", Momo jerks in surprise and his muscles tense.

Ryou is fingering him wide open.  
He drank every reaction of Momo with relish.  
"You are loving this. How cute your hole is twitching around my finger so much. Say Momo, do you need me?"

Momo's glassy eyes looking back at him as he hit his prostate forcefully with purpose.

"No! No!", Momo shook his head vigorously.  
He repeated the movement, hoping that Momo will choose the right answer.  
"Y-Yes! Please!", Momo cried out in agony his body screamed to be filled.

Pleased about the reaction he craved from Momo the most, he removed his fingers and placed his cock against his pink hole, pushing all the way in.

When Ryou penetrated him it literally tore him, all feelings suddenly collapsed over him. Hate. Disgust. Anger. Shame and yet lust.  
This pain pierced his whole body and he felt himself tense up more and more.  
"You are so cute and tight, Momo. I'm really falling in love with your body.", He punctuated the words with every thrust.

Momo let out a small mewl, he doesn't want to moan but sometimes he failed miserable.  
Ryou's body was like a black shadow over him.  
A shadow that lay dark over his heart and soul.  
Like a casting shadow  
He was like an ominous spell he couldn't shake off, why was he so disgraced by God?  
Does god exist?  
No, he wouldn't let it happen, would he?

Tsukumo pushed himself into him, urgently and more and more, hishole took him in completely.

This hot and pulsating feeling that he felt, it hurt every time Ryou thrust into him, he bit his lip in shame.  
As Tsukumo picked up the pace and he rammed his cock over and over into his prostate.  
The idol couldn't hold back his voice, which formed into a scream in his mouth and he sobbed out from lust.  
It's so humiliating.

"That's right lose yourself to the pleasure. Show me how shameful you are. Show me the faces nobody will ever see on tv."

Beads of tears forming into Momo's eyes, he doesn't know it if was of bliss or of shame or maybe both.  
Sweat ist damping his bangs und covering his body, Ryou noticed it and lapped it with his tongue away.

"Ah-you taste so good. And your hole makes me feel so good. More! More! More!"  
He was chasing ruthless his own orgasm.

Momo clawed his nails into his back, leaving dark red marks on his back.  
When will it be over? How much stamina has he?

The heat in the room, the smell of their bodys making love, the squelching noises they made. Everything becomes unbearable for Momo.  
He couldn't take it anymore, he felt so tired and he could feel the warmth forming in his lower belly confirming that his orgasm is near.

Not with him. Not with him! Please stop. He begged his body not to come.

His mind slipped to Yuki. His light. His only sanity.  
That's when he came dry with a loud moan, Yuki's name slipped from his lips.

Ryou was so near to his orgasm, he could tell. But it's no fun when you are with a person you desire the most and he his moaning another name.  
This tormenting jealousy that he felt when he only saw the other person or heard his name made him lose his mind.

His hands slowly wandering to Momo's neck and his fingernails bit down into the flesh of his throat, he squeezed tight over and over again.  
"How dare to say his name while making love with me?!", His voice dripping with venom.

Momo tried to push him away, but he couldn't do it.  
The air was knocked out of his lungs and there was only a stifled gasp escaping from his mouth until he passed out.  
His lifeless body was now in Ryou's hands.  
Frightened by what he had done, he panicked.

He patted the younger man's cheeks in the hope that he would regain his senses.  
But Momo did not wake up and he stopped breathing.

What should he do? Get an ambulance? No, he couldn't.  
Suddenly he thought it was a good idea to throw the unconscious body away in the woods.

He dragged poor Momo out of bed through the house and deep into the forest.  
Exhausted from pulling the body out into the woods, he dropped him like he was a piece of meat.  
Momo's head hit a stone hard and a clot of blood formed underneath his head, blood oizing out from the wound.

Ryou stared down contemptuously at the half-dead body with a bitter smile on his lips.  
Serves you right for ruining everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas that doesn't get into the fic.
> 
> ┼Ryou let Momo dance and twerk, while filming.
> 
> ┼ Ryou taking pictures of Momo, sending the lewds to Yuki to provoke him.
> 
> ┼Ryou writing cumslut on Momo's petite body and comes serveral times in him.
> 
> And....  
> Ah yes, Ryou did fuck Momo in that suit because he is too lazy to undress himself, or he thinks he must be always presentable in every situation.
> 
> Sorry that Yuki doesn't makes an apperance here, but he will be in the next and last chapter?
> 
> Thank you for reading, see ya~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> And I'm very sorry for Momo.  
> >_<  
> Let's see if i continue


End file.
